Lighting devices are usually fixed on goods such as footwear and clothing to bring a decoration effect; moreover, at night, the flashing can remind the drivers to notice the pedestrian who wears a lighting device, so as to ensure these pedestrians in safety. The existing lighting device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprising a power source, a trigger and a lighting unit; the power source supplies power to the lighting unit via the trigger. By controlling the trigger, it can make the mentioned lighting unit lightening in a prearranged mode. However, because the lighting unit is set in a settled position and cannot move, the existing lighting device only can emit the lighting effect at one certain position, it may lead the lighting effect to be very monotone and uninteresting.